


SWITCH

by nelidova



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Both Top & Bottom, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: ¡Espero les haya gustado!Apreciaría mucho si me dejan sus comentarios♥Tiene años que no escribo smut así que perdón si suena muy raro.Para cualquier cosa me pueden encontrar en twitter como @nelidovva





	SWITCH

 

 

—¿Quieres algo de comer?—Preguntó Yuta mientras buscaba algo que no estuviera caducado en el refrigerador. — Hay algo de bulgogi que dejó Taeyong y un poco de arroz.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.— Contestó Jaehyun, aburrido a más no poder; llevaba casi una hora bloqueando y desbloqueando su teléfono, impaciente. Unos segundos después levantó la mirada y continuó la conversación, desesperado ya. — Mandé mi curriculum hace una semana y quedaron en hablarme hoy.  Necesito ese trabajo o el que sea a estas alturas.

—Lo tendrás. Pero come primero. —Contestó Yuta mientras colocaba en la mesa la comida ya caliente y los utensilios. — No hay prisa por conseguirlo. Este mes de renta lo puedo cubrir yo. También el internet y hacer las compras, no importa si a veces no podemos dividirlo todo. Para eso estoy.

—No es lo que acordamos. Quiero ayudar con los gastos.

—Pero sigues estudiando, Jae. No te van a llover ofertas de trabajo porque saben que aun estudias y en eso te ocupas más. Yo puedo hacerlo, no pasa nada. — El menor solo sonrió levemente mientras movía de un lado al otro el arroz en su plato, así estuvo varios minutos sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Yuta acabó se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, al apartarse le dijo que había quedado de verse con Sicheng en una hora e iría darse un baño,  _ tengo mucho de que hablar con él _ .

Una conocida sensación de tristeza se hizo presente en el corazón del menor. 

 

Yuta había conseguido un buen contrato en una firma de abogados antes de terminar la carrera. No era su trabajo ideal pero por la paga no se podía quejar. Jaehyun en cambio, estaba en su último año de Matemáticas Educativas y tenía el estrés al máximo. Llevaban menos de ocho meses viviendo juntos y ambos acordaron en repartir los gastos pero Yuta entendía de dónde venía Jaehyun y por qué le hacía sentir bien el aportar para su nuevo hogar.

  
  
  
  


—Sus papás no lo quieren ver, pero no dejan de mandarle dinero. Independencia de ellos es lo que menos tiene, por eso quiere trabajar.—Contestó Sicheng después de que el mayor le resumiera cómo iban las cosas con Jaehyun. 

Se habían quedado de ver en una cafetería que ambos frecuentaban. Era un lugar simple, con sillas de metal y respaldos coloridos, pop occidental a bajo volúmen y las paredes tenían escrito el menú con tiza. Era uno de los favoritos por ser barato y tenían una gran variedad de postres, además de quedar cerca de su antigua facultad. A pesar de ser un lugar conocido por las amistades de Yuta, él jamás había llevado a Jaehyun porque sentía que no era su estilo y de alguna forma, le apenaba que el menor sí lo llevaba a lugares gourmet mientras él no se podía permitir los mismo con la misma frecuencia.

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Yuta estaba al tanto de que los padres de su novio no lo querían ver pero no sabía que aún recibía dinero de ellos.

—Oh no. No puede ser. Creí que te lo había dicho, todo el tiempo se queja de eso.

—No importa. Si no me lo quiere decir y si no lo quiere usar, no importa. —Contestó Yuta, pero parecía que lo decía más para él mismo. — ¿Sabías que Jaehyun no quiere que salga contigo? O al menos que no te vea a solas, por eso no te había hablado en tanto tiempo, jamás fue por el trabajo— Sicheng soltó una carcajada al escucharlo. Yuta siguió hablando, para remarcar su punto —O sea, él cree que aún te quiero, como lo solía hacer. Pero todos sabemos que eso acabó.

—Todos sabemos que lo nuestro no podía durar, Yuta. —Contestó el menor, su voz recalcaba lo obvio.

—¡Exacto! Y han sido tantos años y Jae aún cree que lo voy a dejar.

—A Jaehyun se lo tienes que demostrar. Si le molesta que nos veamos, paremos por un rato otra vez. Por su bien. —Razonó Sicheng mientras cortaba en trozos pequeños su rebanada de cheesecake. Por eso era el favorito de Yuta para hablar de estos temas, siempre tenía en claro qué se debía de hacer. —Eres el 80% de mi vida social pero sé vivir sin ti, quédate con él y hazle entender que lo amas. Simple. Sabes qué le gusta.

  
  
  


Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años. Yuta y Sicheng eran novios cuando el más joven comenzaba la universidad, llevaban unos meses saliendo y éste tomaba clases de introducción con Jaehyun, ahí fue cuando se conocieron.

Entre ellos había una gran conexión, pero Yuta no se atrevía a dejar a Sicheng por miedo de haber leído las señales mal y herirlo (y herirse a sí mismo en medio de todo). Ahí fue cuando el chino rompió con él, quedando como amigos cercanos. Yuta empezó a salir con Jaehyun pero el coreano siempre tenía en la cabeza que no era en serio, que en cualquier día el japonés regresaría con Sicheng, siempre tuvo pensamientos así, incluso después de juntar suficiente valor para declararse gay ante sus padres conservadores (quienes lo corrieron de la casa sin pensarlo dos veces) y aun cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, despertaba con el miedo de que el mayor lo dejaría. 

  
  
  
  


Yuta llegó a su departamento cerca de las nueve, el metro estaba retrasado por la inundación de una estación y al japonés no le quedó de otra que caminar varios bloques bajo la lluvia. 

En el sofá estaba Jaehyun, jugando algo en el xbox, visiblemente ya menos preocupado que cuando el mayor lo dejó en la tarde. Se saludaron con un largo beso, el mayor se sentó a un lado mientras se desvestía, prendió la calefacción y se quedó en solo bóxers. No comprendía el videojuego de Jaehyun, así que dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras revisaba su correo en el teléfono.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jaehyun bajó el volumen de la consola y habló con tono serio —Usaste tu único día libre para salir con Sicheng. 

—Sí, tenía mucho sin hablar con él, 

— No hemos tenido sexo desde hace un mes. —Jaehyun recalcó el  _ hace un mes _ cuando pausó el juego y movió la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver a Yuta a los ojos. El mayor solo lo veía con incredulidad. Realmente esperaba que su novio se pusiera en el plan celoso que siempre sacaba cuando Yuta salía con su mejor amigo, había sido así cientos de veces antes, éste sí era un cambio. 

— ¿Es eso? Vamos al cuarto, aquí apesta a pies y cheetos. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

—Recuéstate. Abre las piernas Jae. Sí, justo así.

Ambos estaban desnudos. Yuta inmediatamente metió en su boca el pene del menor, llegando hasta el fondo, donde el vello púbico de Jaehyun le picaba la barbilla. Era su forma favorita de comenzar y sabía que si hacía ruidos obscenos al succionar, Jaehyun se excitaría al instante. En efecto, el menor comenzó a gemir y Yuta lo sintió erguirse poco a poco, sus manos ayudando a facilitar la tarea. 

 

—Aun te sonrojas ¿tanto te gusto? — Comentó Yuta mientras dejaba besos en la base de su pene, en sus bolas y en los muslos de éste y desde su posición alcanzaba a ver como la cara, cuello y pecho del menor se teñían poco a poco de rojo. Jaehyun tenía un brazo tapándole los ojos y ambos puños cerrados. —Jae, si tienes una cara así no es justo que la cubras. Pon de tu parte.

El menor obedeció al instante, agarrándose de las sábanas mientras su novio tocaba y pellizcaba  uno de sus pezones, su boca de nuevo ocupada en lamer obscenamente la punta de su pene. 

Yuta desde los primeros meses descubrió que a Jaehyun le encantaba que lo halagaran, tanto cuando tenían sexo como en pequeñas cosas,  _ Jae, te fue muy bien en este parcial, Jae, cántame más, tienes la mejor voz, Jae, cada día te pones más guapo, Jae ¿cómo pude tener tanta suerte contigo? _

Jaehyun ya tenía dos dedos completamente lubricados dentro de Yuta, entraban y salían velozmente, justo como al mayor le gustaba. Antes de que el mayor pudiera acabar, Jaehyun los retiró, se besaron en la boca desesperadamente, las manos de ambos en recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

Yuta giró la cabeza para dejar de besarse y se sentó sobre el abdomen de Jaehyun, sus piernas a los lados mientras jaloneaba por última vez el miembro de su novio y lo empapaba de más lubricante. Poco a poco lo guió hasta su ano y lo metió, sintiendo un leve dolor por el tiempo que llevaban sin hacerlo.

Jaehyun, sintiéndose inexperto a pesar de estar lejos de ser su primera vez y sin saber dónde poner las manos (porque Yuta tenía ese efecto en él, lo tomaba totalmente por sorpresa aun con acciones ya conocidas), apretó el trasero de su novio mientras éste lo movía de forma circular. A éste punto ya ambos estaban jadeando y el menor decidió tomar el control mientras levantaba su cadera, embistiendo con fuerza al mayor. 

—Te ves hermoso. —Un beso, otros diez más, no siempre en la boca. Jaehyun no dejaba de susurrar lo mucho que amaba a Yuta, lo bien que sabía moverse y lo perfecto que era su cuerpo. —Siempre te ves tan guapo.

—¿Adentro, Yuta? Ugh, estoy cerca—Preguntó Jaehyun. Aún conociendo tanto a su pareja, siempre tenía la consideración de tomar en cuenta al mayor.

—¿Dónde más? ...¿Crees que lo querría en otro lugar? —Antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar de decirlo, Jaehyun ya se estaba corriendo dentro de él, sin dejar de moverse y sin sacar su miembro hasta pasados unos segundos. 

—A mí me encanta que te vengas en mi cara. —Confesó el menor mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la cara del otro, uno en el mentón, la boca, en ambas mejillas, en la punta de la nariz y en su frente, para acomodar después su cabeza un poco más arriba de la de Yuta, mientras ambos se relajaban. 

—Dame diez minutos y te lo cumplo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

—¿Me la metes ya?— Preguntó con impaciencia Jaehyun, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. 

Ninguno de ellos tenía preferencia por cierto rol al momento de tener relaciones, pero Yuta sabía de todo corazón que su novio secretamente amaba cuando era él quien recibía los cumplidos, cuando lo dejaban cerca de correrse y solo tenía que preocuparse por dejarse querer.

—Mírate, todo un niño grande y grosero, exigiendo como si te lo hubieras ganado.

—Yuta, por favor, por favor.

 

Jaehyun estaba boca abajo, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza a la par en que Yuta lamía los alrededores de su entrada, A veces solo hacía eso por un par de minutos, pero ésa vez metió su lengua un par de veces, una de sus manos facilitándole el acceso al separar uno de sus glúteos con más fuerza de la necesaria, la piel blanca y suave de Jaehyun siempre se enrojecía con facilidad y era de parte de las reacciones que el mayor más amaba provocarle al otro.

Yuta al acabar con lo anterior, movió a Jaehyun de forma en que quedara acostado, con una almohada en debajo de su cabeza y con las piernas levantadas, dejando fácil acceso a la entrada de éste. No era la forma más cómoda para los dos, pero Jaehyun ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto pedir y suplicar para que Yuta lo penetrara, así que lo obedeció y con un mínimo de preparación, rápidamente comenzó a introducir su miembro,

El mayor estaba agradecido consigo mismo por seguir yendo al gimnasio y tener suficiente condición para poder tener sexo en una posición tan extenuante, además de que su novio era físicamente más grande que él, lo cual implicaba mayor fuerza al momento de sujetarlo y ambos no sufrir alguna lesión o un terrible calambre. A la par en que Yuta lo follaba, masturbaba a Jaehyun, haciendo que el más joven apretara, así los dos resultando un montón de jadeos y gemidos.

 

—En mi cara, por favor— Alcanzó a pedir Jaehyun con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Yuta cumplió casi inmediatamente, se masturbó un poco más hasta correrse en la cara del otro, salpicando a su boca, ojos y cayéndole el resto en el pelo y parte de la almohada.

—A la próxima pónte los lentes, te ves adorable con ellos.

—Yo soy siempre adorable. Ahora límpiame antes de que se seque. Con tu lengua, ya que te gusta tanto usarla innecesariamente.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente no tuvieron tiempo para hablar las cosas. No pasó el cliché de que uno despertaba solo en la cama mientras el otro preparaba el desayuno. La vida no les daba siempre tiempo para ser así de comunes y domésticos.

Sin embargo, ya pasadas las 6pm, cuando ambos ya habían acabado con sus rutinas, encontraron ya las palabras para aclarar sus inquietudes, Yuta sobre todo enfocándose en que su novio, su alma gemela, entendiera que el amor que sentía por él estaba por sobre todo y juntos podrían salir de las adversidades.

—Te sientes como una carga y yo también me siento así para ti a veces, pero por cosas como esas no te voy a dejar de amar, Jaehyun. Estamos creciendo, cambiando siempre en pequeños aspectos pero sé, que el Jaehyun que conocí hace años es la versión más pura de ti y si te has envuelto de inseguridades tal vez fue culpa mía, porque yo en el fondo sí le temo a muchas cosas. Pero desde ahí y hasta hoy sigo creyendo que tenerte en mi vida es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que es increíble conocerte y que me ames. Y no quiero que eso cambie.

 

Jaehyun se contuvo de llorar lo más que pudo hasta la última oración del menor, después dejó salir una sola lágrima, mientras abrazaba a Yuta con todas sus fuerzas, besando su mejilla al acabar. —Te hubiera grabado, hyung. Con lo que acabas de decirme creo que mi mamá me hubiera dado su bendición para vivir contigo, sin todo el drama innecesario.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos ahorita con ella? Aunque también debería de darle el mismo discurso a Taeyong, eres literalmente su bebé y también desaprueba que vivamos juntos.

—Sí. También veamos a Sicheng, le debo una disculpa.

—Claro, Jae, te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Apreciaría mucho si me dejan sus comentarios♥  
> Tiene años que no escribo smut así que perdón si suena muy raro.  
> Para cualquier cosa me pueden encontrar en twitter como @nelidovva


End file.
